Giving up
by KaiaRay
Summary: Pam is tired of Sookie's power over Eric so she takes matters into her own hands.Sookie has one last chance to admit her feelings for Eric but will she take it.


**Giving up**

**Chapter 1**

Sookie woke up to a pounding on her front door that sounded like it would break at any moment. She laid there hoping that whoever it would go away but they just kept knocking down her door. After a minute she could not take it anymore so she threw the covers off her getting out of bed and rushed down the stairs in her blue pajama pants and matching tank top. She looked through the curtain of the door to see Pam standing there wearing a short black leather skirt and a red tank top knocking as she looked at her.

"Do you know what time it is? It's not polite to knock on someone's door in the middle of the night." Sookie asked her in a raised voice. "I thought I made it clear to Eric I didn't what anything to do with vampire bullshit!"

"Eric didn't send me. Can I come in?" She asked her as Sookie looked at her like she was crazy. "Fine. We will have the conversation here. You might find it hard to believe but vampires do have feelings." She began but Sookie cut her off with a laugh. "You would do anything for your brother Jason. Am I right?" She asked her as Sookie looked outraged.

"You are not going to use my brother as some pawn to get me to do what Eric wants!" She yelled at her as Pam fought the urge for her fangs to pop out.

"I would do anything for my maker Eric so here I am at the doorstep of a breather." Pam said to Sookie, who felt herself calming down a bit. She could actually hear the sincerity in her voice at the beginning of the sentence then disgust at the end. "Eric would kill me if he knew I was here but this must be done. He cares for you more than I have seen him care about anything or anyone. He was willing to die for you to save Russell but I convinced him to save his own ass too. I will lose my maker like he did!"

"I am sorry that Godric is gone." Sookie told her then took a deep breath. "I have never wanted to see Eric meet final death but that doesn't mean I want him in my life."

Pam stared at her for a few seconds before she spoke, "I am going to ask you this question and I am only going to ask it once. If the answer is no then I will set a plan motion that you will never have to see or hear from Eric again. But if you answer no then it will be too late to change your mind. I will even give you 24 hours to decide." She offered Sookie, who went to reply no but Pam cut her off. "No, let me ask you the question first."

"Fine. Just ask me your question." Sookie told her crossing her arms over her chest annoyed once again.

"I know that you have feelings for Eric, so don't bother denying it. Will ever be able to get over your stubbornness and take what you want? My maker isn't the same since you left and came back and I want him back. I will have him back."

Sookie instantly thought of denying that she had feelings for Eric but she knew it was a lie. She had been able to lie to herself up until he kissed her in his office before he locked her in his basement and gave her to Russell. She had never been kissed like that before and not even her dreams could compare.

"I do." Sookie said softly as Pam raised a brow at her. "But I don't want that kind of life. I know you won't be able to understand but I prefer a normal existence of working, barbeques and no vampire politics. Is Eric ok?" She asked her concerned for him. Sookie found herself unable to restrain from asking about him.

"He will be. I appreciate your honesty." Pam said turning to leave but then turned back around quickly. "If you get into trouble we will be there for you." She told her then walked off to the black BMW convertible parked in Sookie's driveway. Sookie watched her get into the car and drive away as she felt a aching in her heart questioning if she made the right choice. She closed the door locking it before she headed upstairs to go back to bed.

Pam drove down the road as she dialed her cell phone, "I am ready to call in that favor that you owe me." She said into the phone. "Good tomorrow night it is." She replied then hung up the phone with a smile knowing she would have the old Eric back soon.

**The next night- Eric's office**

"This is the third voicemail that I have left you tonight Pam! Do not make me order you as your maker to call you back because you will not like the results." He yelled into the phone then hung it up as he went back to work on his computer. His cell phone rang and he saw it was his child, "It's about time!"

"You rang." She replied dryly as Eric growled into the phone. "I see we are not in a good mood this evening either."

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled at her into the phone not in the mood for her games.

"It was going to be a surprise but since you have your panties in a twist I will tell you. I am picking up a VERY special present for you." Pam relented not wanting to tell him but he was trying her patience.

"I do not care about any present. Get here!" He said to her but then could feel her excitement through the bond. "Fine . You will be here not later than ten." He told her before hanging up.

**Fangtasia quarter till ten**

Eric sat on his throne wearing a black tank top with black pants and his black boots looking annoyed that his child still was not there yet as he scanned the crowd. They stopped once he saw Sookie standing at the bar wearing a yellow halter top dress with yellow ballerina flats. He briefly wondered if she was the surprise until he saw Alcide walked up and put his arms around and kiss him on the cheek. Eric fought of the urge to jump off his throne and rip the wolf to pieces but he would not. He was furious that Sookie would come here to flaunt her new man in his face after everything that he had done to protect her. He went to pull his eyes away when she caught him staring at her as she smiled at him then waved at him before turning back to the wolf. Eric turned his gaze away from her back to the vermin in his club at that all stared at him in awe.

"Hi Eric." Sookie called out from below the stage to him. He looked down to see Alcide holding her hand.

"Sookie. Alcide." He said to her to her then raised a brow at her. "I thought you didn't want to be involved in vampire bull shit." He replied to her as Alcide held onto her tightly.

"I don't but I owe you an apology. You were just looking out for me when you told me about Bill. I took my anger out on you and you didn't deserve it. I wanted to say thank you." Sookie told him wanting to make peace and say goodbye to him.

"You deserved to know that truth about Bill Compton." He said simply to her. "Is that all?" He asked her shortly.

"I will make sure Bill Compton does not come near her." Alcide said to Eric, who just stared at him before he turned to look at Sookie but his eyes quickly flew behind her.

"Pam. You were almost late." He said to his child as Sookie and Alcide turned to look at Pam wearing a beige pencil skirt and an off white sleeveless blouse and he looked up and down with a questioning look.

"I had a business meeting and getting your present took longer than I expected." Pam explained her outfit choice and why she was running late. She looked over at Sookie. "Hello Sookie." She said with a smiling. Pam couldn't believe her luck Sookie came to see Eric get her present. "Wolf." She added with disgust looking at Alcide, who chose to ignore her.

"Where is it?" Eric asked her bored wanting his night to be over then he sat up straighter sniffing the air as his fangs clicked down.

"It's on its way to you." She told him with an excited grin causing Sookie and Alcide to be curious as well. Sookie looked back at Eric noticing his intense stare looking through the crowd then she saw his eyes grew large as his hands dug into the arm of his throne. It was a look similar to the one that he had given before. She turned to see what he was looking at as couldn't help but feeling overcome with jealously. She saw the crowd break up and Chow leading one of the most beautiful girls she had ever since towards them. The girl was tall had bright blue eyes, tan skin long wavy blond hair that hit below her well endowed chest. She was wearing a white sundress that showed a bit of cleavage with a pair of nude high heels. The girl reached Pam with Chow next to her.

"Eric this is your present. Her name is Serena. Serena this is Eric Northman." She introduced them with a proud smirk.

"Please do not refer to me as a gift." Serena said to Pam before she turned to look at Eric, whose blue eyes were devouring her making goose bumps break out on her arm.

"It is close enough." Pam said to her rolling her eyes at her. Sookie stared at the girl for a few moments then it hit her that she was not human.

"You are a fairy." Sookie gasp out stunned looking at Serena as Eric stood up from his throne.

"My office." He said to Pam and Serena was they walked off but Sookie and Alcide followed them. Eric spun around when they reach his office door. "You are not invited."

"You don't think I am going to leave one of my kind alone with two vampires in a small room." Sookie told him firmly.

"Let them. We need two witnesses anyway." Pam replied as Eric paused for a moment before entering his office and heading over to his chair. Eric needed to put some space between him and Sookie because everything in him wanted to grab her and kiss her until she admitted she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It didn't help matters that there was beautiful full blooded fairy in his office sky rocketing his blood lust.

"You smell delicious but I am able to keep from draining you along with every other vampire in the bar. How is that possible?" Eric asked her with his blue piercing into hers.

"I masked my scent as much so I would not endanger myself." Serena said to him then smiled at him softly.

"You can't give a person or a fairy as a gift, Pam!" Sookie exclaimed worried for the beautiful fairy in the room.

Serena turned to Sookie putting her hand on her arm smiling at her, "I am here on my own free will." She revealed stunning Sookie, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you?" Eric asked Serena causing her to turn away from Sookie.

"I am not sure how much you know about fairy politics but signs of rebellion against my king. He feels that it would be wise to align myself by marriage and bond to a powerful vampire. There were many names mentioned that I was offered but I chose you. You are very powerful, loyal to those that you are aligned with and you are very attractive. I am a fairy so I would be lying if I said beauty did not matter." Serena said to him as Eric stared at her for a few moments not moving or speaking before looking at Pam.

Sookie felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Eric Northman could be getting married! Her hand began to shake in Alcide as he looked at her worried. She thought about it for a moment then realized Eric would never agree to a marriage to any woman pulling herself together.

"What are the terms?" Eric asked sitting down in his chair causing Sookie's mouth to fall open.

"They are quite fair actually. Her family is offering a $500,000 dowry. You would bond by blood and marriage. If you both agreed to be monogamous then you would be but if not that would have to be agreed upon as well. You would be required to be married for the length of Serena's life which could be a few hundred years." Pam said pulling a legal document out of her purse handing it to her master.

Sookie felt like she was in a dream at seeing Eric looking over a marriage contract as she stood 3 feet from him. She wanted to be angry at him but she knew she was the only one to blame for it. She had time and time again told Eric he had no chance with her. Pam hadn't been kidding when she told her that it was her last chance for Eric when she came to her.

"I will not agree unless it is monogamous because I do not share." Serena replied in a firm tone making it obvious she would not negotiate on this item.

Eric continued reading over the contract not replying then looked up at Serena. "I am willing to agree on that." He said to her stunning everyone in the room. Sookie was the only woman that he truly desired since he kissed her. He fucked many women since then but he was left unfulfilled after usually sending him into a rage. 'If fucking a gorgeous full blooded fairy didn't do that trick then I am literally fucked for my eternal life' Eric thought before glancing up at Sookie briefly but he already knew she was shocked and jealous but that was not enough anymore.

"I have one more item to be met. I understand that your blood is in Sookie so you are connected. If we do get married then I will insist on finding a witch who can break the bond." Serena told him as Eric looked over at Sookie.

"It seems you are getting what you wanted since that night in Dallas." Eric said looking into Sookie's eyes as he picked up at pen leaning over to sign the document.

Sookie was overcome with flashes from meeting Eric for the first time, Eric saving her the Fellowship of the Sun church, covering her in the blast, her dreams of him, seeing him on the roof crying for his maker, him protecting her against the wolf in her house and him giving her the most amazing kiss that she ever had in the office she was standing in.

"NO!" Sookie yelled out running over to the desk as Eric looked up at her surprised. "Don't sign it." She said to him now in a soft voice.

"You had your chance, Sookie." Pam hissed at her as her fangs dropped down. "Sign it, Eric." She encouraged him in a pleading voice.

"Sookie. We should go now." Alcide said pulling her to the door but Sookie struggled in protest.

"Let me go, Alcide. It's ok. I know what I am doing." Sookie said to him staring at him with determination in her brown eyes.

"You should listen to your boyfriend." Pam said to Sookie, who didn't bother looking at her as she walked back towards Eric's desk.

"Why shouldn't I sign it, Sookie?" Eric asked her with the pen still in his hand.

Sookie took a deep breath it was now or never, "You can't sign it because I have feelings for you and I know you have them for me. " She said taking a deep breath after letting out the words. She had been worried that admitting it to Eric would be frightening but she felt free for the first time in a very long time. She was still scared that he would deny her but Sookie Stackhouse was not a coward. "I want to be with you." She finally let out.

"What about your wolf?" Eric asked her trying to keep his voice and face neutral when his emotions were all over the place.

"I am not with Alcide. We are friends. I was just trying to push you away. He came as a favor to me." Sookie admitted to Eric with flushed cheeks. She turned away from Eric to look at Serena. "I know it's rude but I can't let you marry Eric. You will have to find another vampire. Eric is mine." Sookie said to Serena with a sincere voice but it was laced with possessiveness. She turned to look back at Eric. "Say something." She told him in a soft voice.

Eric put down the pen then walked out from the desk to stand in front of a nervous Sookie, "I knew you had feelings for me." Eric said to her with a smirk but it turned into a true smile. A smile that Sookie remembered from her dreams and her knees felt like they were going to give out on her. Eric pulled her to him as his blue eyes staring at her with an intensity that made her forget everything but Eric. "The deal is off. Everyone please leave us." He said not bothering to look away from Sookie.

"Fine." Pam called opened the door leading Serena and Alcide out of the office. The moment Sookie heard the door slam closed she pulled Eric to her by his black tank top crashing her lips into his as she wrapped her arms around her neck. His mouth devoured hers in making her moan out and his tongue sought hers while his hands were in her hair. Sookie's fingernails dug into his back as her tongue dueled with his. Sookie felt like her whole entire body on was on fire and she would explode if she didn't get closer to him. She then remembered he didn't say that he had feelings for her and she pulled herself out the kiss to her bodies much to her body's disagreement.

They stood in each other arms both taking deep breaths as they stared down each other in amazement and lust.

"I told you I had feelings for you. It's your turn." Sookie voice was raspy with need and worry as Eric stared at her for a few short moments.

"I thought that I have made myself quite clear for a long time now." Eric said to her as she waited for him to continue. "You have made me feel things that I have never felt in my thousand years old on earth and in my human life." Eric admitted to her as she gave him as grin that made him want to rip her yellow dress from her body.

"I yield to you, Eric Northman." She told in a whisper before he pulled her to kissing her.

**Outside the office**

Pam leaned up against the door listening with a grin then walked away to the bar up to a tall muscular vampire with shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes that wore jeans and a button up black dress shirt.

"It worked I knew it would, Alexander." Pam said to him with a proud grin on her face as Serena walked up putting her hand in Alexander's hand.

"I had to admit that I doubted you. Eric is a good friend of mine but I didn't think trust him not to touch want will be mine." Alexander said to Pam then looked down at Serena, who smiled up at him.

"I know my maker. Serena was never in any danger. You bride will be untouched on your wedding day unless you would consider sharing" Pam said to him with a smile as he stared at her with a glare. "You are a buzz kill now just like Eric. How times have changed." Pam added shaking her head.

"Have Eric call me. I am sure he will be surprised when he gets the wedding invitation." Alexander told her with a wink before he walked off with Serena.

"Fuck I'm good." Pam said to herself with a grin as a busty brunette fang banger stared at her in awe. "I will show you just how good I am sweet heart. " She said to her with a seductive smile then led the girl towards the basement.

**THE END**

AN: I named this story after Giving up by Ingrid Michealson. I thought that it fit this story because Sookie needs to give up and follow her heart to Eric .Thank you for reading!


End file.
